1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved sprinkler structure to modify the defects found in traditional sprinklers. Especially, through the particular structural design for the invention, during the process of spraying water in a garden, the sprinkler sprays foggy water against a user from the side of the sprinkler facing the user. The invention is characterized as providing a cool and comforting effect for a user.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, currently there are various structural types of sprinklers 2 on the market. The structure is mainly comprised of molded handle 21 and a sprinkler 22 with internally connected waterways 23. A valve bar 24 inside the water has an extension end 27 extruded out of the sprinkler 22 and is connected with compression board 25 by a screw. A valve opening 26 with a contracted diameter is located at the front end of waterway 23. Thus, valve bar 24 can block valve opening 26 to prevent water spraying from water outlet 29. If valve bar 24 is compressed by compression board 25 and moves backward, water in waterway 23 will flow through water outlet 29 and will spray from water outlet 29.
For all the various types of sprinkler products, through the compression of compression board 25, valve bar 24 on sprinkler 2 is forced to move backward, thus water is able to pass through waterway 23 and water outlet 29 and finally sprays from water outlet 29. During the application process, water is directly sprayed from water outlet 29 on sprinkler head 28 of sprinkler 2.
However, sprinkler 2 is mainly utilized in common outdoor gardening. The plant in a garden must be constantly sprayed with water, especially during sunny days. Usually, water spraying is carried on outdoors and in sunny conditions. Thus, during the water spraying process, a user must also bear sunshine, which is a tedious task for a user.
Therefore, on the basis of the above defects for traditional sprinklers to be overcome, the inventor researched product improvement according to tremendous sales, fabrication, and assembly experience in various gardening and water supply hardware together with consumer reply and personal experience. With the accumulated yearly experience and study results, the inventor developed this invention.